


Full of Surprises

by LeonardoDiCapricorn



Series: Then Fall Back Together [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff (?), I Don't Even Know, M/M, i wrote this a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoDiCapricorn/pseuds/LeonardoDiCapricorn
Summary: Robert is finally moving into ‘The Woolpack’, and he recruits Aaron’s help to move out of Keepers Cottage. Aaron ends up being more distracting than helpful, and Robert finds some forgotten things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, like when Aaron first asked Robert to move in with him but I totally forgot it existed...
> 
> In fact it probably would have been better if I never found it again.
> 
> Either way, here it is; and sorry in advance for any mistakes!

**Full of Surprises**

 

“We’re actually doing this,” Robert announced. “I'm moving into the pub.”

“Looks like it,” his boyfriend responded.

The floor surrounding them had a few stacks of boxes- that they’d nicked from the pub- piled up. Aaron and Robert both just stood there and took in the sight of all of the things they needed to pack.

“No way is all this stuff gonna fit it my room,” Aaron announced, followed by Robert rolling his eyes. “Sorry, _our_ room,” he corrected; that made Rob grin a little.

“Well the stuff’s not going to pack itself,” Robert stated, nudging Aaron’s arm with his own before picking up a single cardboard box. “I'll start on the wardrobe, and you can do anything else,” he instructed.

Aaron picked up his own box and sat down on the edge of Robert’s bed, preparing himself to sort through Robert’s bedside table.

            They'd been working for about five minutes when Aaron spoke up again, “important, or not?”

When Robert turned to assess the item, he was a little surprised to see that it was a wedding band; his to Chrissie. “It's my wedding ring,” the blond announced, Aaron just nodded stiffly; he had obviously already noticed.

“Take or leave?”

“I didn’t even realise that I still had it,” Rob continued, moving over to take the band from Aaron’s hand.

Aaron watched on awkwardly as Robert admired the ring, “do ya want me t’ leave ya alone with it, or something?”

“Sorry,” Robert spoke quickly, handing the ring back to Aaron.

“So, are ya takin’ it or leaving it?”

With a gentle shrug of the shoulders, Robert casually said, “you can pawn it if you like; I’m sure it's worth a fortune.”

“You sure?” Aaron asked for confirmation.

“Positive, what other use would I have for it?” he finished, punctuating his sentence with a peck on the corner of Aaron’s lips.

            Aaron had finished emptying both bedside tables- nothing else in there was of much interest- whilst Robert was still sorting through the wardrobe; apparently he had more clothes than the _Woolpack_ residents combined.

“How much longer are you gonna be with the wardrobe?” Aaron questioned, watching Robert.

“Well instead of watching me you could pack something else, you know,” Robert suggested in a cocky tone.

Without missing a beat, Aaron smirked a said, “perhaps I prefer watching you.” The blond took a few second break from his packing, turning to look over at his boyfriend who was still grinning in his direction.

“You're more of a distraction than you are help,” Rob decided.

“Well why don’t you take a break, all I need is a quick motivation boost?” Aaron suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “C’mon. Vic and Adam are out, there’s no one to distract us,” he proceeded with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

“Seriously Aaron? We’ve been here for barely ten minutes.”

Standing up from the bed, Aaron made his way over to Robert before crouching behind him. He pressed a kiss behind Robert’s ear before whispering, “but my suggestion is so much better.”

Aaron thought he had succeeded when Robert turned to look at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, keeping their lips together for much longer than average. However, when Aaron felt Robert put a hand against his stomach, he moved to put his hand in Robert’s hair only to be shoved away.

“What the hell, Robert?” Aaron questioned, clearly both flustered and annoyed.

“Later,” Rob promised. “We've got stuff to do.”

Like a child, Aaron pouted before crossing his arms stubbornly; not moving from where he had landed by the foot of the bed.

            Once Aaron had stopped sulking, he made his way to the dresser and decided to start packing some of the clothing from there. So far he had packed underwear and socks, and was now moving to empty the second drawer.

The moment he pulled it open, he instantly noticed something that was a little too familiar.

“Robert, why do ya have this?” Aaron questioned, holding up a black sweatshirt he thought he had lost.

When Robert turned around his eyes went wide, but he quickly tried to play it off; and failed. “You must have left it behind when you stayed over or something?” he tried.

“I _lost_ it ages ago, like before we were actually together.”

“Are you sure?” Robert attempted to play clueless.

The smug smirk returned to Aaron’s face, “you took this.” Rob averted his eyes away from Aaron’s.

“No I didn’t,” Robert attempted to deny again, pathetically. “Maybe you left it over here, and then when Vic did the washing it just got mixed in with my things.”

Aaron was still smirking as he watched Robert. “Aw, were ya missing me, soft lad?” he teased.

“Get lost, I can keep my boyfriend’s jumpers if I want to,” Robert finally caved rather than denying it.

“I'm pretty sure that I weren’t ya boyfriend at the time,” the brunet responded, sounding pretty certain. Aaron was still holding onto the jumper, so Robert felt the need to reach over and snatch it off of him.

“Look,” Robert began, shuffling over to wear Aaron was still crouched next to some drawers. “Who actually cares about the formalities? At the end of the day, that jumper that once belonged to you is now mine.”

Robert then took it upon himself to make the first move into a kiss, yet not unlike what he had done previously, Aaron was quick to put a hand over Robert’s mouth before knocking him back with what was almost a giggle.

“Like _you_ said before, we need t’ get a move on with the packing,” he repeated with a cocky grin, much to Robert’s disappointment.

            After he had emptied all of his clothes from the wardrobe, Robert came across a box that he had completely forgotten about stuffed in a back corner. Upon opening the box he was met with hundreds of photos from his past staring up at him.

The first one showed a thirteen-year-old Robert stood in between Andy and his dad. All three of them were wearing Wellington boots, and almost covered head to toe in mud.

Robert smiled at the fond memory before moving to the next photo. He and Andy were stood by a birthday cake, but he couldn’t tell whose birthday it was; both boys looked equally interested in the cake that they were looking over.

“What’d ya find?” Aaron questioned, curious after seeing Robert completely mesmerised by a single thing.

“Photos, from back in the day,” he answered casually, holding up the photo of him and Andy.

Like any of the times Robert found something of any interest, Aaron was quick to scoot beside just to get a look. This time was no different as he simply dropped beside Rob on the bed whilst leaning on his shoulder to get a better look.

“Look at ya little face,” Aaron teased, smiling down at a picture of Jack, Robert, and Vic. “Who’d of thought you’d actually been cute one?”

Rob frowned in Aaron’s direction, “hey! I'm cute,” he objected, causing Aaron to laugh out loud.

“Sure you are,” Aaron continued to laugh, nudging Robert’s arm gently. “Right, c’mon, you’ve got time to look at that when we get back to the pub.”

“Yeah, alright,” Rob mumbled in reply, but his eyes were glued to a picture of Jack and him. He was around eleven at the time, and it was probably one of the last times he had been truly and entirely happy; well until Aaron.

Rather than saying anything, Aaron just nudged his shoulder again gently before moving to put the last of the shoes in a box, because ‘who needs this many shoes, you’ve only got two feet.’

            Five minutes later everything had been packed. Aaron collapsed onto the bed in an overly dramatic manner once he had sealed the final box.

“I think we should go into town, you know, to celebrate,” Robert decided, still stood just in front of Aaron’s legs. “I might even agree to go to that gay place you like so much,” he teased with a gentle grin.

“Well...” Aaron began, sitting up and placing both of his hands on Robert’s waist. “I can think of a better way to celebrate,” he suggested flirtatiously, tugging the blond towards him.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Robert questioned, willingly moving towards his boyfriend before placing his hands on either of his shoulders.

Leaning backwards on the bed, and pulling Robert back with him, Aaron simply whispered, “well there’s some lube in that box, that could be useful,” eying the box closest to him as if this had been the plan all along; _it probably had been._

Robert was full-out grinning as he straddled Aaron’s waist, their faces hovering only inches apart. “You know what, that’s not too bad of a plan,” he agreed, pressing a chaste peck to Aaron’s lips before moving to get the needed stuff.

He had barely even stood up when Aaron pulled him back down again, forcing their lips together hungrily. His hands found Aaron’s hair- which didn’t actually have gel in for a change- and his hands tangled in it, moving deeper into the kiss.

When they pulled away moments later they were both breathless and panting. Robert’s shirt was close to being off, and Aaron’s belt was lying uselessly on the floor by the bed.

“There's gonna be so much more of this now that we’re living together,” Robert announced.

He discarded his shirt as he made his way over to said box, and Aaron just watched with lust-filled eyes.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Like I always say, I'm not sure if the character's personalities are any good but...
> 
> Also, this was a little everywhere and kind of random, but I tried. I totes said I was going to include drama, this was not dramatic in anyway; so sorry, I kinda lied last time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
